


Breakthrough

by silentdescant



Series: Pornstar AU [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Pornstars, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff can read him like a book. He’s known Jensen for a long time now, and he’s helped Jensen through some really intense scenes, watched how his face and body reacted to pain and humiliation. He knows Jensen’s trigger words, both the ones that get him off and the ones that pull him out of that headspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the tags... there's some pretty intense verbal humiliation in this one. jsyk.

Jensen’s very, very good at what he does, and sometimes Jeff’s honestly not sure if he’s acting or if he genuinely sinks deep enough into his submissive headspace that obedience and willingness to be hurt comes to him like second nature. But most of the time, Jeff can read him like a book. He’s known Jensen for a long time now, and he’s helped Jensen through some really intense scenes, watched how his face and body reacted to pain and humiliation. He knows Jensen’s trigger words, both the ones that get him off and the ones that pull him out of that headspace. He’s never had Jensen use his safeword, only beg for mercy when positions or beatings get too painful for him. And even then, Jeff’s found out that Jensen has a pretty high pain tolerance.

They’re in the midst of a gangbang shoot now, pseudo-public but really only with models Jensen’s worked with before. They all know his limits—or lack thereof—and Jensen’s comfortable with all of them. Jeff’s mostly standing back, observing. He pretends he’s here to ensure Jensen’s safety, and in a way, he is. The others know to listen to him if he whispers to back off, but he hasn’t needed to yet. 

In fact, though Jensen’s standing at attention and taking some pretty hard flogging at the moment, Jeff almost wants to tell the group to dial up the intensity. There’s something in Jensen’s eyes, even as he flinches and moans his way through the flogging, that lets Jeff know this isn’t really doing it for Jensen. He’s being obedient as ever, begging and moaning just as he should, and his cock is hard and standing erect, but he’s not really into his headspace.

Jeff moves in and takes Jensen’s chin in his hand, squishing his cheeks and lips. Jensen’s gaze remains firmly in the middle distance, like a good, well-trained boy’s should, but Jeff doesn’t want that. Jeff wants Jensen to stop thinking and trying to obey; he wants the obedience to come naturally. He knows Jensen can get there.

“Look at me, slut,” he growls.

It takes a few seconds, but Jensen’s green eyes come up and meet Jeff’s. They’re shining with unshed tears, which Jeff is positive are from the pain, because he can feel Jensen’s jaw clenching, his teeth grinding with the effort of keeping somewhat quiet.

There’s far too much awareness in Jensen’s eyes. He shouldn’t be thinking right now, he should be reacting. He’s trained well enough for his instincts to default to obedience; he shouldn’t have to work at it.

“Look at me,” Jeff says again, even though Jensen’s already obeying. He sees a flash of confusion cross Jensen’s face, there and gone in a millisecond. Satisfied that he has Jensen’s attention for real now, Jeff pulls out every one of Jensen’s trigger-words, everything he knows makes Jensen squirm and blush and beg.

“You think you’re pleasing me with this shit?” he asks, injecting every ounce of anger and disappointment he can muster into his tone. “You think this is what I want to see from you? No one cares how much you can take, boy, because you’ll never take enough. You’ll never satisfy them. Just fucking give up. Let them rip you apart.”

Jensen stares into his eyes, sagging a little in Jeff’s grip, and Jeff can see the instant he starts believing Jeff’s words. The humiliation burns through him like a tangible wave, shuddering down his body with a trail of goosebumps. Jensen’s eyes widen but his focus narrows; Jeff can tell he’s blocking everything else out, listening to Jeff’s voice and nothing else.

“Stop trying to act tough,” Jeff tells him. “Nobody fucking cares. Just let the tears fall. Let them break you. I don’t want to see you anything but broken.”

Jensen gasps, a sob caught in his throat. Jeff nods at the man holding the flogger but doesn’t let go of Jensen’s face.

“Hit him again.”

The next slap of the flogger buckles Jensen’s knees. He falls and Jeff lets him, shifting his grip to Jensen’s hair instead.

“Please, sir, please—”

“What makes you think you’ve earned anything, slut? That begging’s real pretty, but it’s not the goal here. We just wanna make you hurt, and guess what? We don’t need your permission to do that. You’re truly fucking helpless, Jensen.”

Jensen’s face crumples and the tears finally fall, brought on by humiliation now. Jeff reaches out to where most of the other guys have retreated out of the camera’s view and snaps his fingers. Someone puts a flogger in his hand.

Jeff takes a few steps back and swings the flogger in a lazy figure-eight to get a feel for the length and weight of it, then brings it down hard on Jensen’s thighs and cock. Jensen’s outright crying now, but he’s still staring up at Jeff and all the tension in his face and body has disappeared. He flails a little when Jeff hits his cock, but manages to keep his arms at his sides. Jeff’s in awe of his obedience, and he’s extremely proud of his boy.

“Don’t you dare cover yourself, bitch,” he mutters.

Jensen clenches his fists at his thighs.

“You want the pain to stop?” Jeff asks as he slaps the flogger down again. The tops of Jensen’s thighs are pink with welts and his cock bounces, jutting forward obscenely.

“No, sir,” Jensen sobs. “Please, don’t.”

“You want more?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“Tell me why. Tell everyone why you want it.”

“I need it, sir.”

Jeff whacks him one more time with the flogger, hard enough to make Jensen hunch over and cry out with pain. His hands remain at his sides. Jeff steps in, then, and takes Jensen’s hair into his fist again. He pulls Jensen’s face to his still-covered crotch and rubs Jensen’s cheek along the line of his dick. With the hand still holding the flogger, he strokes down the side of Jensen’s face, letting him know it was a job well done. The tails of the flogger drape across Jensen’s back, covering him, and Jensen leans into Jeff’s legs. Jeff feels like he’s surrounding Jensen, and the watery relief in Jensen’s eyes tells him that Jensen feels the same.

Jeff examines that relief, lazy and thick as caramel, and thinks that Jensen’s finally down. He tells the others, “I think this boy’s ready to get fucked,” and Jensen doesn’t even react to the chorus of cheers and jeers.

***

After, Jensen rests his head on Jeff’s shoulder. “You were so mean today.”

“Looked like you needed it,” Jeff tells him.

“I guess I did.”

“You want me to sit with you during your interview?” he asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Jensen answers, but Jeff’s not sure he believes him. He’s not sure Jensen’s even in the right mental state to _tell_ if he’s fine or not. “Just need another minute.”

When Jensen doesn’t move from Jeff’s arms for another three minutes, Jeff overrides him and tells the director that if he wants to interview Jensen, Jeff will just have to be there with him.

“So overprotective,” Jensen whispers.

“Looks like you need it,” Jeff replies.

Jensen manages to sit up for his interview, but he still leans heavily against Jeff, cuddled into his arms and back against his chest. He answers the basic questions with a clear head, but when the director starts asking Jensen to remember specific moments in the scene, Jensen gets a little vague.

“Jeff was really rough on you today, huh?”

“He was, yeah.”

Jeff knows it’s not about him, but Jensen’s answer isn’t enough to satisfy anyone. He steps in and says, “That was rougher than we’ve been in a long time. You were amazing, though. You took it all so well.”

“I think Jeff knew I wasn’t… in it like I should’ve been,” Jensen adds then. “He knew I was overthinking everything, and when he grabbed me… Man, he really gave me that push I needed to get out of my own head.”

“It sure seemed like a breakthrough moment for you,” the director replies. “How was it for you, Jensen? Besides getting you out of your head, how did it feel?”

“It was humiliating, for sure,” Jensen tells him. He sits up a little more, relying on Jeff a little less. Coming back into himself. “And it was a breakthrough for me, like you said. When he said that stuff… I can’t even remember it now.”

That’s a lie. There’s no doubt in Jeff’s mind that Jensen can replay every word of that takedown in his head right now. The director looks to Jeff, to see if he’ll offer up any of his choice phrases, but Jeff stays quiet. Jensen doesn’t need to hear it from him again.

“When he said that stuff, it all felt really, really true. Like, scarily true. I kind of felt it all hit me at once, then. All the people watching, all their expectations, all the stuff they wanted to see. The other guys there and all the viewers, I mean. All the members. There’s just no way I can do everything, you know? I can’t be everything at once. I can’t be everything for everybody. It kind of hurt, to realize that, but it sure as fuck put me in the right mindset for the scene. It made me stop trying to be all that shit and just focus on what was happening right then. It was a lot simpler after that, and everything from then on was easy as pie.”

Jeff curls his arm around Jensen and squeezes. Jensen responds by squeezing Jeff’s fingers.

“I’m glad it was you,” Jensen adds, turning his head to meet Jeff’s eyes. “You knew what I needed and you gave it to me like nobody else could.”

The rest of the interview passes with no incident. Jensen fumbles through the favorite and least favorite parts question, just like he always does, and he smiles and waves for the camera at the end, just like he always does. The director thanks them both and gives them some privacy, and Jeff can finally wrap Jensen up in his arms again and hold him tight.

“I’m glad you get me,” Jensen murmurs against Jeff’s throat. “At the time, it was really tough and really scary, but thank you for what you did today.”

“I’m glad it worked,” Jeff replies softly. He rubs Jensen’s back and lets his actions give truth to the fact that it was all for show, that Jeff’s not disappointed in him, that Jeff doesn’t want to see him broken for real.

Jensen hums sleepily and Jeff tries to synchronize their breathing. After a few minutes of quiet comfort, Jeff leans away so he can look into Jensen’s eyes again. They’re calm now, which is a relief.

“You would tell me no, right?” he asks. “If it was too much?”

“Of course.”

“I just worry sometimes that you get caught up in it,” Jeff admits. “I worry that you’re so into that obedient headspace where you’re just listening and believing every word… I worry that sometimes you can’t pull yourself out enough to tell me to back off.”

“I’ve never wanted you to back off,” Jensen tells him. “Not yet. Hopefully not ever. I think you know me pretty well by now.”

“I keep pushing you—”

“As you should,” Jensen interrupts firmly. “I need that. I need to keep growing and learning about myself. Finding my own boundaries. I wasn’t lying before; you help me with that like nobody else does.”

Jeff gives Jensen a wry smile. “You know me pretty well by now too. You know how much I worry.”

Jensen smiles back. “Yeah, I do. Gotta say, it’s pretty adorable, you being such a softie.”

“You spread that rumor, boy, and I’ll make you regret it.”

Truthfully, though, Jeff doesn’t care. He has a reputation for being a badass on camera and a kindhearted gentleman behind the scenes, and that’s the way he likes it.

“You did really well today, kid. You made me proud.”

“Thanks, dad,” Jensen replies playfully, punching Jeff’s shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Take me home, old man.”

“I’m not your chauffer,” Jeff grumbles, but Jensen really does know him very well, and he knows there’s no way Jeff’s letting him drive, not for a few hours at least.

“Come on, let’s get dressed. I bet Danni’s fixing dinner.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
